


Brotherly Love

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Clone Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Tentacles, Urination, clone incest, implied otasune, implied past BBSolid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: So, that was how he ended up like this, bleeding out on the floor, thick metal tentacles slowly crushing the air out of his lungs as they tightened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for rarepair week! prompt "AU"

He’d promised himself he wouldn’t let himself get caught. No repeating his mistakes, not this time.

But if he hadn’t jumped in, the kid was going to die, and Olga with him. They were annoying and a pain in the ass, but they still deserved to live more than Snake did. So he crashed Solidus' little party, letting Raiden and Olga run off as he wrestled him down.

As it turned out, a katana to the gut hurt like _hell_.

So, that was how he ended up like this, bleeding out on the floor, thick metal tentacles slowly crushing the air out of his lungs as they tightened.

Ocelot - or Liquid? Did it really matter? - was laughing. “Don’t kill him just yet, boss.”

“You’ve had your chance to have fun with him back in the day,” rumbled Solidus above him, heavy boot pressed into Snake’s open wound. “Now it’s my turn. You may watch, if that’s your thing.”

Snake felt the ground leave him, pulled up by Solidus’ tentacles. His feet kicked desperately for purchase, trying to squeeze a breath of air in edgewise.

“It’s so unfair,” growled Solidus, running his gloved fingers down the trail of blood leaking from Snake’s head down across his eye, pressed to his closed mouth. “You’re nothing but a rough draft, an impure copy, and yet you get to still be young and handsome.”

The tentacles squeezed tighter. Snake’s vision was getting fuzzy, colors fading into greyscale. Solidus shoved bloody fingers into his mouth, digging deep into his constricted throat.

“ _I’m_ the perfect one. How is that fair, I ask you?”

Snake wouldn’t have been able to answer even if he’d been able to breathe. Technicolor spots danced at the edges of his eyes. Something warm and wet trickled down his pant leg and dripped into his boot.

Solidus stepped even closer, his warm breath on Snake’s face, and he looked...he looked so much like...

“B-boss,” croaked Snake, darkness encroaching on him. “Please...”

The tentacle around his throat let go just enough for air to pass through. Snake gulped desperately, lungs burning, his body aching.

A thick tentacle pressed against his crotch, and the boss - no, _Solidus_ , this was... - laughed at his helpless humping motion.

“You’re even more messed up than I thought.”

A gloved hand grabbed his cock through his fatigues, so hard it hurt, and god, _god_ , he’d missed him _so much_ , he missed...

“Boss....more...”

“You’re like a dog,” hissed the boss in his face, palming his cock hard enough to leave bruises, his tentacles strangling him. “I should put you down like one.”

Snake’s breath hissed through his crushed throat. He convulsed, drooling, his vision fading as he came in his pants under that strong hand.

The tentacles snapped loose and Snake crashed to the wet ground, gasping and coughing as his consciousness tried to slip from him.

“Dispose of him,” grunted Solidus as he turned to leave.

Snake just concentrated on breathing.

Ocelot hovered over him with a smirk. “That was quite entertaining, brother. Thank you.”

He pulled the trigger on his revolver and it clicked. Snake was too exhausted to even flinch.

“Oh my, how _forgetful_ of me. I guess I’ll have to go get more bullets. I’m _sure_ you won’t use this open door to escape.”

Snake looked at the door Ocelot - _Liquid_ \- was stepping through, leaving it ajar.

“Just a word of advice, brother...I’d clean up before you go back to your cute little boyfriend. Wouldn’t want him to _worry_ , do you?” and then he was gone in a tinkle of spurs.

Snake pushed himself to a crawl, then somehow up to his feet, hand pressed to his still bleeding stomach. The hallway past the door was deserted. He tried not to think of the filth and blood he was tracking after him with every wobbly step. All he had to do was find Otacon, and everything would be fine.

With any luck, once he passed out, he would remember the past half hour as just a fever nightmare.

He hoped, at least.

 


End file.
